The present invention relates generally to enclosures, such as trays and frames, for holding photovoltaic cells in position so that incident light may impinge upon the surface of the cells and be absorbed, thereby generating electrons that are directed away from the cells and stored, or utilized immediately. More particularly, the present invention is directed to solar panels and a method for manufacturing them, to eliminate problems inherent in in situ molding of the encapsulant body in the structural member that forms or cooperates to form the frame member of the solar panel in use.
In the prior art methods for the manufacture of solar panels, the body of encapsulant containing a plurality of solar cells is formed by providing a frame member and a continuous base member that cooperates with the frame to form a receptacle for forming and curing the encapsulating medium within which the solar cells are disposed. In the prior art methods, the base member, which may for example be a polyester board, is placed in a frame assembly having upwardly directed edges to form a receptacle for the encapsulant medium and solar cells. If polyester board, fiberglass or glass is used as a base member, a primer may be coated over the base member to facilitate adhesive binding of the encapsulating medium to the base member. A layer of the encapsulating medium, which may be a silicone rubber, is poured into the defined receptacle forming an encapsulant layer. One or more solar cells are then placed upon the layer of encapsulating medium and more encapsulating medium is then poured into the defined receptacle so that such medium completely encapsulates the solar framework lattice of solar panels without physically removing the entire solar panel. Additionally, since the encapsulant is adhesively bound to the frame member any flexure of the frame can cause delamination of the encapsulant which can propagate into the encapsulant body and result in exposure of the solar cells.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a solar panel and a method for the manufacture of same that eliminate detrimental effects such as delamination, caused by the occurrence of chemical reactions between the panel frame and the medium encapsulating the solar cell array, which reactions occur during in situ molding and curing of the encapsulant in the frame.
Another object is to provide a solar panel and method of manufacturing same wherein the body of encapsulating medium has an electrical contact integrally connecting the solar cells dispersed in the encapsulating body such that when the encapsulating body or matrix is inserted into a frame member, the contacts interface with electrical contacts affixed to the frame member to form a direct electrical connection between the solar cells and a junction box provided on the solar panel frame.
A further object is to provide a solar panel unit comprising a frame member and a replaceable body of encapsulated solar cells. The body of encapsulated solar cells may be inserted into an assembled latticework of panel frames to form a solar panel array. Additionally, damaged or inoperative solar panels can be repaired by removal of the inoperative or damaged matrix of encapsulated solar cells and replaced by an operative matrix of cells.